


Mi última pieza es para ti.

by kmxxt



Series: CORPSEKKUNO SAD AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Castillos, De desconocidos a amigos, Edad Media pero no es la verdadera edad media, M/M, Muerte de personaje principal, Suicidio, ataques de ansiedad, corpse es un fantasma, de amigos a desconocidos, depresión, es raro escribirlo en español, homofobia, no sé hacer esto, realeza, sykkuno es humano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmxxt/pseuds/kmxxt
Summary: Donde dos almas solitarias se encuentran, dándose un respiro por unas horas hasta que el caos explota y la triste melodía de sus vidas empieza.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: CORPSEKKUNO SAD AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mi última pieza es para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado a una persona que mandó una playlist triste a un servidor de discord en el que estoy, yo empecé a escucharla y BOOOM, pensé en esta historia.
> 
> En este fic no están relacionados amorosamente, solo trata su amistad.
> 
> POR FAVOR no manden esta historia a las personas que son mencionadas aquí, basé la historia en sus personajes de internet y no en las personas detrás. Por favor respeten y no sean raros mandándoles cosas donde los relacionen amorosamente, muchas gracias. 
> 
> Tengan un buen día y espero que disfruten la historia :)

> **_"Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness"_ **
> 
> **_–Maya Angelou_ **

Si alguien le preguntara a Sykkuno si es feliz, diría que sí. La felicidad es un sentimiento que va y viene, no siempre se queda y no siempre lo sentimos. Alguien no podría ser feliz todo el tiempo, no se puede sentir felicidad sin sentir tristeza u otras emociones contrarias, la diferencia es lo que hace la felicidad tan importante. Es por eso que, si le preguntaran respondería que sí, o bueno realmente dependería de cómo se siente ese día.

Sykkuno tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en un mundo tan cruel como en el que se encuentra. Las guerras son tan comunes que él se ha cambiado de ciudad y de casa tantas veces como se cambia de ropa. Sus ahorros son suficientes para mantenerlo vivo, si aún viviera con su madre y sus hermanos probablemente apenas si comería. Hace cuatro años que él decidió irse de su casa, realmente su madre lo sacó por pensar que estaba enfermo, pero Sykkuno pudo sobrevivir gracias a una dama con el apodo de Lily. Aquella dama, la cual era parte de la realeza en ese entonces, estuvo presente cuando la madre del castaño lo sacó a patadas a la calle así que ella le dio algunas monedas de oro para que pudiera sobrevivir, un año después le obsequió un violín y le enseñó todo lo que debería saber sobre la música a pesar de ser mal visto que una dama supiera tanto sobre música y que miembros de la realeza se juntaran con plebeyos y pobres. 

A Lily eso le daba igual y pasó mucho tiempo al lado de Sykkuno, tocando el violín cuando el muchacho no estaba trabajando en alguna granja o alguna fábrica y ella tenía tiempo o se escapaba de su casa. Sykkuno y Lily siguieron tocando en una casa abandonada que encontraron sobre una colina hasta que la dama tuvo que contraer matrimonio con el hijo de otro reino. 

Por lo que Lily le contaba a Sykkuno, el muchacho era bastante curioso e inteligente, hablaba de forma rápida y no tan elegante cuando estaban solos. A veces el muchacho le construía robots y cosas curiosas para regalarle y ganarse su confianza, también compartieron un momento íntimo donde Lily tocaba el piano y Michael intentaba cantar. Lily estaba muy feliz y como ella y Sykkuno eran tan buenos amigos, Lily lo invitó a su boda. Lily le prestó un traje color verde oscuro, casi azul, para que atendiera al evento y la gente de la realeza no lo rechazara o empezara a hablar sobre él. 

La ceremonia fue en el jardín del palacio, todo estaba decorado de blanco, azul marino y dorado pues es la combinación de ambos reinos, la alianza fue hecha en el momento en el que se llevó acabo el matrimonio y ambos reinos se unieron. El jardín tenía un centenar de flores "No me olvides", estas adornando hasta el rincón más escondido y la esquina más elevada. El altar en vez de ser una mesa normal ,como las iglesias a las que atendía Sykkuno cuando era pequeño, era una mesa hecha de hielo y piedra pulida. Ambos materiales se enlazaban creando un espiral hasta separarse y formar una estructura simple para sostener un libro grande donde la alianza estaba escrita junto con algunas escrituras. 

Después de que los novios recitaron un poema el uno al otro y Lily dijo sus votos mientras tocaba un piano de cola que estaba justo detrás del altar, la ceremonia terminó y todos los invitados fueron llevados al salón principal del palacio para llevar a cabo la celebración. Sykkuno trató de relacionarse con las personas pero ya no estaba acostumbrado a convivir, tuvo algunas conversaciones con doncellas que se mostraban interesadas en él pero cuando mencionaba de dónde era y a qué se dedicaba ellas cortaban la conversación rápidamente. También pudo sentir las miradas de algunos caballeros presentes pero no era bien visto que un hombre sintiera atracción por otro hombre así que nunca se le acercaron. La única persona que realmente se mostró interesada en su plática fue una dama que vestía un vestido suelto en vez de bombacho color amarillo que hacía resaltar su piel oscura. Su cabello iba trenzado de una forma tan complicada que cualquiera se detenía a apreciar su cabello, sus joyas adornaban su cuello y sus brazos, extendiéndose hacia su espalda para formar una capa del mismo material. 

Llegó un punto en el que Sykkuno comenzó a temblar y ya no era suficiente quedarse en la mesa de dulces así que buscó su camino hacia la salida más cercana del salón y se escapó de uno que otro guardia hasta llegar a un pasillo largo y amplio con varios retratos grandes colgados que pertenecían a generaciones de la realeza. Sykkuno fue observando uno por uno hasta llegar a los retratos más recientes donde encontró un cuadro de Lily y junto a ella estaba el retrato de un hombre que nunca en su vida había visto ni oído hablar cuando las señoras en la fábrica donde trabaja se ponían a hablar sobre chismes de la realeza. 

Frente a él estaba la mirada más triste y melancólica que Sykkuno pudo haber visto en otra persona que no fuera él. El cabello del hombre era rizado y negro, le caía sobre los ojos y reposaba suavemente sobre su cuello. El hombre portaba un traje color morado, casi negro, que resaltaba con su piel pálida y amarilla. Sykkuno perdió el aliento y se sintió hipnotizado por la pintura; él ni siquiera estaba viendo a el hombre en persona pero se sintió perdido y una necesidad de proteger a alguien más llegó a él desde el fondo de su corazón.

El castaño se fijó en la placa del nombre de la pintura y abrió su boca en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nombre, la placa de oro estaba tachada perfectamente con pintura negra, borrando el nombre del hombre que se encontraba ahí.

" _Sykkuno, por fin te encuentro!_ " Lily llegó corriendo hacia Sykkuno, sosteniendo con una mano un plato con una rebanada de pastel y con la otra llevando un estuche de violín.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ " Preguntó Lily, viendo con confusión a su amigo.

" _¿Quién es él?_ " Sykkuno dejó salir esas palabras, después se dio cuenta de su pregunta y casi se ahoga cuando comenzó a corregirse. " _Y-yo eh...uhm... No debes contestar si no quieres pero...uhm..._ "

Lily vio cómo su amigo comenzaba a rascarse el cuello con nerviosismo, también se mordió el labio para evitar seguir hablando y no preguntar nada más. En ese momento fue en el que Lily se dio cuenta de quién hablaba su amigo y Sykkuno notó cómo ella se puso tensa y soltó un suspiro algo fuerte. 

" _No importa_." Respondió Lily con una sonrisa triste. " _Mira, te traje esto porque me di cuenta de que saliste huyendo del salón principal. Puedes ir al jardín, si algún guardia te detiene dile que yo te he dado permiso y la capitana Rae está al tanto de la decisión. ¿Entendido? Ahora tómalos y vete, sé que lo necesitas_."

Lily le entregó las cosas a Sykkuno y sin más dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde llegó. Sykkuno, aún confundido, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y dándole una última mirada al hombre de la mirada triste se fue hacia el jardín. El hombre al no saber por dónde ir terminó preguntándole a varios guardias hasta que la misma capitana lo escoltó hasta el jardín. La capitana Hofstetter le hizo plática a Sykkuno en el camino y el hombre nunca se había reído tanto en su vida. A pesar de haber platicado con Rae unos cuantos minutos ambos concluyeron que compartían la misma neurona y que podrían ser gemelos. 

Cuando llegaron al jardín real Sykkuno le agradeció a Rae por acompañarle y le dio su rebanada de pastel para después adentrarse al gran y confuso jardín. Todo era verde y azul, algunas lámparas con velas dentro se encontraban colgando de postes altos y el sonido de las luciérnagas acompañaba el silencio de la fría noche. La luna estaba brillando a todo su esplendor, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y se podía escuchar un poco de la música del salón donde estaba siendo el festejo. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, el castaño se adentró aún más hasta llegar al lugar más escondido y lejano que pudo encontrar. Esa parte del jardín tenía árboles grandes y anchos, su madera oscura brindaba aún más sombra de la que ya había debido a la falta de luz. Pero a pesar de que aquella parte del jardín estuviera mucho menos alumbrada, Sykkuno no sintió miedo alguno. En vez de eso sintió paz y pudo calmar su pánico y ansiedad social. Sus manos dejaron de temblar cuando comenzó a pensar que podría tocar una que otra pieza en ese lugar y nadie más que la naturaleza le llegaría a escuchar. Sería su secreto, sus melodías estarían guardadas por el silencio y la falta de público. 

Con eso en mente Sykkuno se acercó a una banca de piedra que estaba bajo uno de los árboles y colocó el estuche en ella. Al abrir el estuche suspiró con alegría al ver el violín guardado ahí, pudo sentir cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de aire de nuevo y su corazón se aceleraba con anticipación de escuchar las notas salir de su instrumento favorito. Sykkuno respiró profundamente antes de sacar el instrumento del estuche, como si fuera un ritual de respeto hacia su instrumento adorado. Cuando tuvo el violín entre sus manos lo llevó hacia su cuello y acomodó el instrumento para poder tocarlo cómodamente. Antes de comenzar lo afinó con facilidad, feliz de que su oído no le falla y fue capaz de ubicar cada nota. 

Sykkuno frotó el arco con las cuerdas, tocando cada nota hasta que estuvo conforme con su sonido, después soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de que alguien más le observaba en otra banca de piedra, frente a él, en silencio. 

El castaño comenzó a tocar una de las melodías que se sabía de memoria, expresando la tristeza y agobio que llenaban su corazón pequeño y roto. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse solos, trazando un dibujo y camino en las cuerdas de el violín prestado, provocando que las notas le dieran vida a la pieza que estaba tocando: [**_Tchaikovsky violin concerto second movement_**](https://youtu.be/BdbM7kZz-lU%20). Mientras la melodía avanzaba Sykkuno tocaba con más fuerza y desespero, sus expresiones faciales delataban su dolor y angustia y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando llegó al final de la melodía. Así como terminó Sykkuno comenzó con otra de sus melodías favoritas: ** _[Albinoni - Adagio in G minor.](https://youtu.be/Nl6samrZt5s%20)_** Sykkuno tocó esa misma melodía tres veces, extendiéndola bastante hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos aplausos suaves y no tan distantes. 

En ese momento se rompió el hechizo en el que estaba Sykkuno, al abrir sus ojos su burbuja de música fue rota por la presencia de alguien a quien Sykkuno desconocía. Frente a él estaba una persona encorvada sentada en la banca de piedra que estaba debajo de otro árbol grande y viejo. Los aplausos de la otra persona cesaron al darse cuenta de que el violinista dejó de tocar abruptamente, ahora ambos estaban viéndose, analizando a la otra presencia que había irrumpido en la soledad del contrario. 

Sykkuno no podía ver el rostro del hombre frente a él pues su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de color oscuro y un parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos. El hombre frente a Sykkuno estaba vistiendo de negro, lo único llamativo de su atuendo era el gran saco que lo cubría y algunas cadenas que adornaban su cuello, manos y piernas. Sykkuno nunca había visto a alguien vestir con cadenas ni a alguien que se cubriera su rostro. Sykkuno nunca había visto a el hombre sentado frente a él y sin embargo, el hombre había escuchado cómo el castaño se desahogaba con su violín. El extraño había podido escuchar el corazón de Sykkuno, y eso le dio miedo. 

" _Perdón si te he asustado_ " Dijo el hombre frente a él. Sykkuno saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa al escucharle hablar. Aquella había sido la voz más grave que él había escuchado en su vida. " _Eso fue jodidamente increíble, nunca pensé que una melodía podía describirme tanto_ "

" _Oh_ " Respondió Sykkuno, buscando en su cerebro qué más decir. " _Yo...uhm... No le vi llegar, lo siento me dejé llevar. Lamento si he molestado su paseo en el jardín_ "

" _Uh... no, de hecho yo llegué primero aquí"_ Respondió el hombre de la voz grave. _"No te culpo por no haberme visto, prácticamente soy invisible"_

Después de eso el hombre dejó salir una risa pero en vez de felicidad estaba llena de tristeza. Sykkuno pensó en el hombre del cuadro. 

_"¿Quién eres?"_

" _Puedes decirme...uh... Corpse, prácticamente seré uno en algunas horas._ " De nuevo, el hombre de cabello rizado dejó salir una risa llena de dolor. Sykkuno sólo asintió. 

" _Okay, Corpse_ " El castaño aflojó su agarre en el violín y lo guardó de nuevo en su estuche. _"Yo...uhm... Soy Sykkuno"_

_"Oh, así que tu eres Sykkuno. Mi herma...es decir, Lily me ha hablado sobre ti_ " 

" _¿Conoces a Lily? Yo...uhm lo siento pero Lily nunca me había mencionado a alguien de voz grave como tu_." Sykkuno, a pesar de estar unos dos metros lejos de Corpse pudo notar su expresión dolida después de que Sykkuno terminara de hablar. 

" _¿Ves? Te dije que soy invisible. A veces lo uso como un super poder_ " Respondió Corpse. 

"Yo...uh... también soy invisible" Sykkuno cubrió su sonrisa con su mano derecha y se acercó a donde estaba Corpse sentado. "¿Quieres caminar?"

Corpse negó y vio con miedo a Sykkuno, como si lo que fuera a decir pudiera destruirlo, alejarlo o lastimarlo. "No puedo, mi cuerpo duele demasiado, no puedo moverme mucho. Yo entiendo si quieres irte ahora, nadie quiere relacionarse con alguien como yo, no sirvo."

Sykkuno se acercó más a la banca y con una expresión relajada preguntó, "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Corpse asintió, Sykkuno se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente. "¿Sabes? No creo que seas inservible sólo por sentir dolor en el cuerpo. Creo que es normal sentir dolor"

"Sykkuno... lo mío es más allá de sentir dolor. Mis extremidades fallan a cada rato, ya no puedo hacer nada y ni mi familia me reconoce como uno de los suyos"

"¿Sólo por eso?" Preguntó Sykkuno. "¿Sólo porque sientes más dolor que otros te desconocen?"

Corpse asintió y miró de una forma extraña a Sykkuno, como si le confundiera que el castaño fuera tan comprensivo y relajado, como si se esperara que el hombre saliera corriendo de su alcance pidiendo no volverlo a ver de nuevo. 

Sykkuno volteó a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado y le sonrió, su mirada relajada calmó a Corpse y el hombre dejó de nadar en sus pensamientos negativos sobre lo que podía decir y lo que no, sobre las posibles reacciones de Sykkuno y su confusión del por qué Sykkuno le había aceptado tan rápido. 

"Yo tampoco tengo familia" Dijo Sykkuno con una sonrisa débil que mostraba la nostalgia que sentía al pensar en sus hermanos y hermanas, incluso recordaba de forma amorosa a su madre, a pesar de que ella lo corrió de su propia casa cuando se enteró sobre su gusto por los hombres y su interés por la música. 

Ambos compartieron un silencio doloroso pero reconfortante. Por alguna razón, ambos sabían que el otro entendía cómo se sentían en ese momento, los ojos del otro reflejaban su dolor y ambos se abrieron como un libro para que el otro leyera su sufrimiento. 

Sykkuno recordó cómo su madre comenzó a gritarle aquel día que lo encontró admirando un cuadro de un hombre semi desnudo en su habitación. Sykkuno ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo indecente, el muchacho simplemente estaba delineando los trazos de la pintura, admirándola. Su madre entró a su habitación y se asustó, su reacción fue exagerada e incluso hizo llorar a sus hermanos pequeños cuando ella comenzó a gritarle a Sykkuno que tomara sus cosas y se largara de su casa. La mujer usó muchas palabras hirientes, deseó nunca haberlo tenido e incluso le culpó por el abandono de su padre. Aquel día los vecinos salieron a observar por qué había tanto escándalo y terminaron enterándose de que Sykkuno era una abominación para la sociedad y volvieron a exagerar todo. 

Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Sykkuno por el recuerdo hasta que una sonrisa se colocó en su expresión dolida, recordando cómo Lily apareció en su vida y le ayudó a salir adelante a pesar de haber escuchado los gritos y acusaciones de su madre. 

Por otro lado estaba Corpse, recordando también su pasado y el momento en el que todo se fue a la mierda. Corpse recuerda que antes era bastante cercano a su padre y madre, los sirvientes creían que Lily y él eran gemelos por lo parecidos que eran y el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Todo estuvo bien hasta que un día, cuando era adolescente, Corpse despertó con un dolor intenso en sus extremidades. El chico sintió que sus músculos se quemaban, sus huesos dolían y no podía ni hablar hasta que su hermana entró a su habitación y gritó por ayuda. 

Sus padres contrataron a muchos doctores para que estos ayudaran a su hijo y redujeran su dolor, miles de medicinas pasaron por la garganta de Corpse hasta que un estafador se hizo pasar por un doctor y le recetó al joven un líquido de consistencia extraña. Aquel estafador trató de matar al principe con aquel líquido y cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde. Aquel líquido le quemó la garganta al de piel pálida, sus cuerdas vocales sufrieron en ese momento y su rostro reaccionó de forma extraña al líquido pues su piel comenzó a abrirse como si estuviera reseca. Aquellas heridas le dejaron marcas en la piel y el príncipe comenzó a utilizar máscaras para cubrir su rostro afectado, sus padres decidieron que lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara de su existencia y anunciaron su muerte al pueblo, dejando a Corpse encerrado en su habitación. 

Lily comenzó a visitarlo cada vez menos, algunas veces se pasaba para tocarle algunas piezas en algún violín o algún piano para acompañarlo en su dolor. Lily a veces le llevaba algo que había comprado en los mercados de artesanías o le traía algún regalo cuando se iba de viaje a otros reinos para participar en los acuerdos de paz, otras veces simplemente le contaba sobre su día y sobre un amigo que había hecho recientemente. Sus padres dejaron de tener contacto con él, sus únicos acompañantes eran un doctor joven con cabello largo y lacio y el único guardia que tenía la tarea de cuidarlo: Toast. 

Después de algunas horas de estar en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro y del cielo estrellado Sykkuno decidió que ya se había hecho muy tarde y debía regresar a su casa si quería tener algunas horas de sueño. Por más que quisiera quedarse con Corpse y conocerle mejor, hacerle compañía, debía irse. Es por eso que se levantó de la banca y caminó con pasos lentos hacia el frente para tomar el estuche de violín que Lily le había prestado. 

" _Ya es muy tarde y mañana debo trabajar así que...uhm.._." Sykkuno comenzó a rascarse el cuello de forma ansiosa al no saber cómo despedirse del otro hombre que sólo le estaba observando. 

Sykkuno pudo notar que el único ojo que podía ver del otro hombre se dobló en una media luna, como si estuviera sonriendo debajo de su máscara. Después de eso el hombre comenzó a levantarse de su lugar y Sykkuno se acercó rápidamente a su lado, viéndole con miedo y colocando su manos al rededor del hombre como precaución para evitar que el contrario se cayera o perdiera el equilibrio. 

" _Gracias_ " Dijo Corpse y luego abrazó a Sykkuno. El castaño pudo notar que ambos eran de la misma altura solo que Corpse tenía una complexión más robusta pues Sykkuno a penas y hacía ejercicio. Sykkuno devolvió el abrazo con un poco de duda, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto físico con otra persona y aquello hizo que su corazón doliera. 

¿Enserio estaba tan solo como para llorar por un abrazo de un desconocido? Sí, por eso Sykkuno comenzó a llorar y apretó su agarre, como si tuviera miedo de que Corpse desapareciera y le dejara solo de nuevo. 

" _¿Sabes? Me gustó haber pasado mis últimas horas contigo, gracias_ " Corpse le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda a Sykkuno y luego se separó del abrazo, con la manga de su abrigo negro comenzó a secar las lágrimas del contrario sin darse cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. Sykkuno cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias suaves en su rostro, tratando de controlar su llanto.

" _Lo siento"_ Susurró Sykkuno aún con los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos después sintió un beso en su frente, labios suaves y fríos se quedaron ahí por unos momentos hasta que abrió los ojos y el otro hombre se volvió a alejar de él. 

" _No, yo lo siento. Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, Sykkuno. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes_ " 

Sykkuno pensó que Corpse se refería a haberse conocido años antes, antes de que ambos sufrieran solos. Tal vez si se hubieran conocido en la época más fuerte de sus vidas no se sentirían tan abandonados y vacíos, no hubieran sufrido solos y hubieran tenido el pilar que les faltaba en su vida. 

Es por eso que Sykkuno sonrió abiertamente, esta vez sin esconder su sonrisa como había estado haciendo toda su vida. Mientras que Sykkuno estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus silencios y música, Corpse seguía muriendo internamente viendo la esperanza en los ojos de Sykkuno. Corpse había sufrido tanto en su vida pero nunca como en ese momento, donde la culpa le estaba comiendo vivo mientras veía la sonrisa más bonita que alguien le había dedicado en su vida. Corpse no merecía a Sykkuno, no merecía su compañía y eso lo sabía. Por eso trató de alargar su despedida lo más que pudo e incluso llegó a pensar en cambiar sus planes pero Sykkuno merecía a alguien que pudiera darle todo el amor que se merecía, el hombre frente a él era demasiado. 

"¿Podré verte después?" Sykkuno preguntó, aún con esperanza en los ojos, creyendo que se había ganado a un amigo más. Creyendo que ya no estaría solo de nuevo. 

" _Claro_ " Corpse mintió. " _Te veré en el cementerio que está detrás de la colina más alta, por la tarde_ "

" _Te refieres al cementerio abandonado?_ " Sykkuno apretó el estuche del violín con ambas manos mientras intentaba recordar el camino hacia allá. 

" _Ese_ " Respondió Corpse, odiándose cada vez más por no poder decir la verdad a Sykkuno. 

" _Bien_ " Sykkuno recordó que aún estaba sosteniendo el violín e hizo el intento de dejarlo a un lado de Corpse pero él negó con su cabeza, deteniendo a Sykkuno. 

" _Llévatelo_ " Dijo Corpse, tratando de no llorar porque Sykkuno no se iba, tratando de pedirle que no le dejara. Por lo menos si se quedaba con el violín Sykkuno tendría una parte de él. 

" _Pero es de Lily_ " Respondió Sykkuno confundido. 

" _En realidad es mío_ " Corpse sonrió con tristeza y bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban descansando sobre sus piernas. " _Ya no voy a tocar más, no podré. Ahora es tuyo_ "

Sykkuno volvió a sonreírle a Corpse antes de irse. Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro se fuera pero no hicieron nada para evitarlo, ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pesar de que ambos sintieron la necesidad de correr hacia el otro. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la valentía de pedirle ayuda a el otro por sentir que no se merecían y que su propia compañía sería una molestia para el contrario. 

Aquél fue el último día que Sykkuno vio a Corpse y a Lily. 

Lily se había ido al día siguiente de su boda al otro reino a vivir pues los padres de Michael habían enfermado y el príncipe debía tomar el trono. Por lo tanto, Lily se volvió reina. 

Sykkuno esperaba con ansias el momento de encontrarse con Corpse. Realmente no conocía al otro hombre, lo único que sabía sobre él era que tocaba el violín, disfrutaba del silencio igual que él y que también tenía una historia en su pasado que le atormentaba. Eran pocos datos pero Sykkuno sentía que tenía una conexión más profunda con el otro hombre, por alguna razón Sykkuno sentía que conocía a Corpse de toda la vida, como si en el silencio que compartieron anteriormente ambos se hubieran comunicado y conocido.

Pero no era así, no fue así y Sykkuno lo sabía pero él decidió aferrarse a esa idea como si fuera el último rayo de sol para él. 

Es por eso que Sykkuno esperó por Corpse más de dos horas debajo de un árbol alto que cubría con sus ramas caídas un nuevo hoyo para otra tumba. Sykkuno se preguntó cómo se sentiría estar enterrado ahí, se quedó pensando en quién lo visitaría y por qué.

El viento comenzó a ser más frío y fuerte, quitándole la sensación de calidez a Sykkuno y desconcentrándole de la pieza que estaba tocando en su violín en ese momento. Sus dedos estaban helados y eso volvió más difícil para él seguir tocando, por eso se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna iluminación que le guiara fuera del cementerio. El cielo estaba oscuro, había muchas nubes y la luz de la luna no llegaba él. Sykkuno decidió irse, ya había esperado demasiado por el otro hombre.

Él supuso que su nuevo amigo estaba ocupado o tal vez había sido un mal día y su cuerpo le dolía tanto que no pudo encontrarse con él. Es por eso que Sykkuno decidió regresar al siguiente día a la misma hora pero esta vez llevando una jarra de té caliente para darle a Corpse.

Para la sorpresa de Sykkuno. el hoyo que había visto bajo el árbol en el que estaba esperando el día anterior estaba cubierto, ya no estaba vacío. Eso significaba que alguien había sido enterrado ahí. Un nuevo muerto. Sykkuno decidió tocarle una pieza al cuerpo que se encontraba ahí, enterrado y solitario. Aunque el castaño sabía que era imposible que la persona muerta escuchara la melodía, Sykkuno se la dedicó a su alma como un último regalo. 

Sykkuno volvió a esperar tres horas y nadie llegó a su encuentro. Por eso, antes de que anocheciera por completo Sykkuno decidió regresar a su casa, dejando atrás la jarra de té que había preparado por si Corpse aparecía en el cementerio después de que él se hubiera ido. 

La misma historia se volvió a repetir al día siguiente, y al día siguiente, y al día siguiente hasta que se cumplió una semana y Sykkuno empezaba a perder la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con él. Sykkuno no podía ir al palacio a buscar a Corpse porque Lily ya no estaba ahí y no sabía si Rae lo reconocería sin usar el traje. 

Ese día Sykkuno traía una cobija extra y el violín que le dio Corpse. El día anterior no había podido dormir por los pensamientos que le comenzaron a atormentar a altas horas de la madrugada. 

_¿Y si Corpse había estado llegando unos minutos después de que Sykkuno se hubiera ido? ¿Y si Corpse decidió que no quería ver más a Sykkuno por no estar a su nivel? ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Corpse?_

Sykkuno no tenía ninguna forma de comunicarse con el hombre y había tenido ya tres ataques de pánico en su casa con solo pensar en que Corpse estaba sufriendo solo en su habitación. Esos pensamientos eran raros de su parte y Sykkuno lo sabía pero siempre que pensaba en el otro sentía que debía protegerlo como si Corpse fuera su hermano menor. 

Por estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había una nueva lápida en su camino y antes de poder esquivarla Sykkuno tropezó con la roca. Él pudo mantener su equilibrio, evitando caerse de cara por su propia culpa. Al enderezarse buscó el objeto con lo que había tropezado y vio el nuevo pedazo de roca tallada que descansaba sobre el hoyo tapado en el que Sykkuno había estado esperando a Corpse todo ese tiempo. La roca era distinta a las otras pues esta era liza y negra, además de ser nueva, en el centro de la roca había un texto tallado en oro, resaltando las palabras del negro oscuro de la roca. 

**R.I.P**

**CORPSE**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

Sykkuno perdió el aliento y se dejó caer al suelo sin importarle el dolor que sintió en las piernas por su propio peso y haber caído mal. ¿Acaso estaba leyendo mal? ¿Era aquella una broma cruel para él? Sykkuno se perdió en sus pensamientos sin notar que al lado de la tumba había una estatua que estaba sentada en una banca de piedra que tampoco estaba ahí. La estatua detallaba a la perfección al príncipe fallecido, copiando la posición en la que Sykkuno vio a Corpse la primera vez en el jardín real. 

Cuando el castaño vio la estatua ahí no pudo aguantar más y soltó a llorar. Todos sus miedos respecto al por qué Corpse no había atendido a su encuentro se habían vuelto realidad. Corpse ya no estaba ahí con él, Corpse se había ido y le había dejado. El pecho de Sykkuno dolía, su corazón rompiéndose por milésima y última vez. 

Sykkuno lloró por mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso pudo hacer algo para evitar la muerte de su amigo? No lo sabe, pero le hubiera gustado haber intentado entrar al palacio en su búsqueda o por lo menos preguntar por él para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien. Muchos "hubiera" comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Sykkuno y él sintió´que se estaba sofocando. 

Ahora estaba completamente solo, al lado de una estatua y rodeado de promesas rotas y cuerpos olvidados, de almas que le veían atentamente mientras sufría en el suelo y de un fantasma en particular que había estado haciéndole compañía a Sykkuno desde que su cuerpo fue enterrado ahí. Corpse estaba ahí, por lo menos su alma lo estaba, y había estado acompañando a Sykkuno desde que el hoyo había sido tapado. 

Corpse pensó que podría descansar al fin al morir pero se equivocó. El alma de Corpse aún no podía abandonar aquel lugar porque murió sintiéndose culpable de abandonar a Sykkuno, murió pensando en proteger a Sykkuno. Sin querer él mismo evitó su descanso dándole una tarea a su alma, y ahora que habían pasado los días y Corpse había podido ver cómo el brillo en los ojos de Sykkuno se iba perdiendo, se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por su propio infierno. 

Corpse había intentado comunicarse con Sykkuno a través del aire, a través de las hojas del árbol en el que Sykkuno se recargaba mientras esperaba, incluso se deshizo del té que Sykkuno le había llevado pero Sykkuno asumió que algún animal se lo había tomado y no sospechó nada. Sykkuno no lo podía ver pero él sí podía ver al castaño. Y ahora que Toast y Dave habían traído la roca que él mismo había mandado a hacer para el día de su muerte y su estatua, Corpse quería ser ciego o desaparecer. 

No podía seguir viendo cómo Sykkuno lo esperaba como si estuviera perdido, no podía seguir viendo cómo Sykkuno lo consideraba tan importante como para volver todos los días a la misma hora y tocar su violín por horas, atrayendo la atención de las otras almas perdidas que se encontraban ahí. Todos los fantasmas esperaban con ansias la llegada de Sykkuno, prácticamente parecía fiesta el panteón cuando Sykkuno comenzaba a tocar el violín pues todos los fantasmas comenzaban a bailar entre ellos, recordando los tiempos en los que estaban vivos. Todos esperaban a Sykkuno excepto él. 

Corpse rogaba a la existencia y al universo que Sykkuno se cansara de esperarle o que alguien le dijera sobre su suicidio para que le odiara y nunca regresara de nuevo. Corpse no podía ver cómo estaba destruyendo a una de las pocas personas que le mostraron amabilidad y estuvieron ahí para él. Joder, lo había conocido por unas horas y se sentía apegado a él que incluso su alma se negaba a irse a descansar. 

Por otro lado, Sykkuno comenzó a sentirse egoísta por estar enojado con Corpse por haber muerto, por haberlo dejado. No era su vida, era la vida de Corpse y Sykkuno lo sabía. Todos pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana con sus vidas, incluso acabarlas, y el que eso le afecte a otras personas no debería de ser el problema de quien se fue. Las emociones que sentía Sykkuno estando ahí eran como una bomba y debía sacarlas, a pesar de haber llorado por un buen rato debía sacar todo el conflicto que estaba sintiendo. 

Por eso se puso de pie y sacó el violín que antes era de Corpse, listo para tocar una última melodía para su amigo difunto. Esta vez no dejó que ni una otra lágrima se escapara de sus ojos al tocar, le dedicaría una de sus melodías favoritas, una de las más tristes y explosivas que se sabía de memoria. En su mente, aquella canción representaba a Corpse, Sykkuno sintió que la pieza quedaría bien como una agria y dolorosa despedida. Por eso comenzó a tocar _**Bloch: Baal Shem II: Nigun.**_

Cuando la pieza terminó ambos estaban parados frente a frente. Corpse miraba directamente a los ojos a Sykkuno y el otro simplemente miró hacia el frente, sintiendo el ambiente un poco más frío pero asumiendo que aquello se debía al clima. Ambos sabían que aquella había sido una despedida. Algo que ni siquiera pudo empezar terminó con la última nota tocada por Sykkuno, y por más que el hombre quería volver a repetir la melodía para no tener que irse, se detuvo. 

No había nada que podía hacer ahora para cambiar la situación en la que estaba, nada traería de regreso a Corpse, nada traería de regreso a Lily, nada traería de regreso a su familia. 

Y así, sin más, dos almas idénticas fueron separadas por el cruel pasado que les atormentaba y no supieron superar. 

La única diferencia fue que uno lo superó vivo y el otro lo hizo muerto. 

FIN.

> **Author's Note:**

> Así queeeeee, mi cerebro se fue a la mierda y no sé cómo continuar con el siguiente capitulo de "What the f word, Corpse!" así que escribí esto lmao
> 
> Y como no he leído ningún fanfic que esté en español con el ship de Corpsekkuno decidí traducir el mío del español al inglés y publicar ambos. (estaré escribiendo más historias en español para este tag)


End file.
